I Wish You Were Here
by SilverSpirit
Summary: Gambit never expected to fall for the Southern Belle Rogue...but he did. He never expected to travel through time...but he did.He never expected to be the one to stop the Apocalypse...but he did. This is his story. GambitXRogue please read and review :
1. 1993

So here we go. I am attempting a Gambit/Rogue story. Since I am extremely mad that they weren't together in the movies, let alone meet. 

So this will have references to the comics, and there will be characters that were in the comics but weren't in the movies. 

Another big change is that while Gambit is still a charmer, and flirtatious, however he is not the ladies man he's portrayed to be.

I do not own anything x-men related…Now on with the show…or story.

"_Do you know why you're here?" A voice echoed in a room full of darkness._

_He tried to concentrate as hard as he could but he couldn't see the person's face._

"_No? Well you are here because you possess a power that poses a threat to mankind."_

"_Who are you?" he asked his captor._

"_My name is Col. William Stryker, and I will be addressed as so."_

"_Where am I…colonel?" he asked Stryker._

"_A mutant research center that is designed to study the uprising mutant phenomenon and contain it."_

"_So basically, you bag an tag mutants, like me. Den you dissect us like lab rats."_

"_Yes." Stryker answered plainly_

"_You're sick! You call us animals, and you're the ones playing Dr. Frankenstein!" he shouted as he struggled in his chains._

"_Quite the temper you've got there, Mr. LeBeau. Or whatever your name is."_

"_What dat supposed to mean?" Remy asked._

"_We know that you were taken in off the streets at a young age by a Jean-Luc LeBeau. That you were abandoned at birth. Must have been difficult…having the knowledge that you were abandoned because of those things right there." Stryker said pointing at Remy's red on black eyes._

_That was it. Remy sprung from his seat. Had it not been for the 4 guards and handcuffs holding him back, he would have gotten to Stryker._

_Stryker smirked, "You know that collar around your neck is a wonderful thing. Not only does it negate your ability to blow this place to hell…" he started as he pulled a remote, "but it also will send 100 volts of electricity through your body if you do anything stupid." With that Stryker pushed the button and Remy collapsed to the floor. He felt himself go limp. His whole body burned and he couldn't get it to stop. After what felt like hours, but was really only seconds, it stopped. Remy gasped for air._

"_Get it out of my sight." Stryker told the guards, as they hoist him up, drag him to his cell, and toss him in._

_He crawled to the corner of it and lied down. He still felt like he was on fire, and if he made any type of movement it would get worse. He had never felt this type of pain before, and he knew it was just the preview for what was to come._

_Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand through the cell next to his and whisper in the softest voice._

"_It'll be okay."_

Remy jolted up from his bed gasping and panting. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He was sweating…a lot. So he stepped out of his bed and walked to his apartments balcony. It felt good to feel the cool night air on his chest.

It had been 2 years since he had escaped the labs, but he feared the memories and nightmares would never leave. It had been the same nightmare every time. His first day in the place over 4 years ago. Everything about the dream was real except for…her. The girl who had appeared every time and assure him he would be fine. Those three words she had said had given him hope. He didn't know her, he wasn't even sure if she really even existed, but he trusted her. He prayed that he may one day meet her, he may one day see her face. The face that matched that soft, and beautiful voice. Her hand was so soft and delicate, yet it was cold.

'It felt so real.' He thought as he stared at the hand she had touched. She had to be real. Why would he have the exact same dream of her for the 228 time.

He glared at his watch. It was 3:45 in the morning and the city of New Orleans was as awake as could be.

"No way I'm going back to sleep." He said aloud as he went back inside to change his clothes.

He left his apartment and started walking to his favorite casino. He was almost there when 2 guys came from behind and hoist him into an alley. He was held up against the wall, and just as he was about to intervene, a third man came out from the shadows.

"Well well well, if it ain't the famous Remy LeBeau." The man said

"Julian, long time no see." Remy said back

"Shut up scum, you're on our turf, Jean-Luc send you here?" Julian asked

"Non, Gambit been inactive wit da thief's for 5 years. You know dat."

"That don't mean nothin'.

"It means dat I want nothin' to do wit either guild." Remy answered

"After what you did to Bella Donna?"

"And just what did Remy do?" he asked

"You betrayed her."

"I see, A week before da wedding I catch her banging some ex, and now suddenly I'm the da bad guy."

"you lie, my sister would never do that, you just up and left."

"Fine. Tell da bitch I'm sorry. And to get over herself."

Julian punched Remy in the stomach.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Julian said as he drew a knife out of his pocket.

"I wouldn't do dat if I was you." Gambit warned

Julian smirked. Gambit smiled as he sprung free of Julians two body guards and elbowed them in the face. They were out cold. Gambit took his hands and adjusted his trench coat. When he was done he reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal rod. Julian watched as the rod extended itself till it was 6 feet long.

"What da matter Julian?" Gambit asked as he twirled the staff around his finger.

Julian charged toward Gambit, and Gambit swung his staff into Julians side. He watched as he flew 100 feet into a brick wall.

Gambit hopped along the sides of the buildings and landed at Julians feet. With one hand he hoist Julian up and with the other he charged his staff full of energy till it glowed magenta. He placed the staff at Julian's jaw.

"Go home Julian. Next time I won't be so merciful." He said letting go of Julian.

"Go to hell." Julian spat through gritted teeth.

Gambit then turned around and smashed his staff into Julian's head, knocking him out cold.

"You know nothing of hell." Gambit said coldly as his staff shrunk. He placed it back in his coat.

"Assassins." He muttered as he continued down the street.

5 years, it had been 5 years since he left the guild, and they're still after me. He was 18 then and about to marry a woman named Bella Donna Boudreaux , then he caught her cheating so he packed his bags and left, never looking back. 1 year later he was captured by men who discovered that he was a mutant. 2 years later he escaped their custody. 6 months after that a man named Logan enlisted him in helping to take down the mutant research center that he was kept at. Then Logan disappeared, never to be seen again. That was 18 months ago, and things were finally starting to settle down.

However what Remy LeBeau didn't realize was that very soon his life would change forever.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2 here we go. Thanks for everyones reviews, they make me happy, so don't stop.

I don't own X-men.

Wolverine stood on the porch of the institute, smoking his cigar. It was spring, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were blossoming…and god did he hate it.

He had finally settled down at the mansion. It had been 6 months since Xavier, Scott, and Jean had died. Beast resigned from office and returned to teaching. Colossus, Bobby, Kitty had all become teachers at the institute. Even Logan took up a class (Powers Training 101, and even Colossus' assistant in the Art program). Storm was now head mistress, a title she didn't intend on keeping for long, because even though Professor Xavier was dead, they found a way to bring him back.

Shortly after his death he appeared before his friend Dr. Moira McTaggert in another body, and revealed that his mind was trapped on the Astral Plane, a dimension that exists outside of time and space.

So Hank and Moira worked closely together to clone Xavier's body, so that his mind could permanently inhibit it.

'so much science' he thought shaking his head. He missed her though. Rogue, the girl he thought of as a daughter. She had taken the cure to mutation and left this world behind. She was what the world considered normal. She left the institute a few weeks after she took the cure. She was still in New York a few hours away. She had broken up with Iceboy, which Logan was happy about. He liked the guy, he did, but he wasn't good enough for her, he didn't treat her right.

There were several new members on the team; Jubilee his unofficial sidekick and personal favorite, Angel the pretty boy, and Psylocke. Psylocke was in the brotherhood when they tried to destroy the cure, but she left and joined the X-men. Logan noticed that she and Angel were spending an awful amount of time together. Psylocke was the best fighter. A telekinetic ninja. He learned not to underestimate her the hard way.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cellphone went off.

"Talk to me," he replied.

"Logan, meet me in the med lab, Beast says it's important." Storm told him

"Be there in a sec." He told her discarding his cigar and headed back inside. 'what's furball gotten himself into this time' he thought.

Marie walked into her apartment after a long day at the diner. She tossed her apron off, took her ponytail out, and headed to her room. Life was good. She had a decent job, good friends, and a life to live. No crazy mutant activists to deal with anymore. She did miss her old friends though, she called Logan on occasion, but she truly believed she made the right choice.

She got into sweats and a tank top, got some ice cream from her freezer, and flipped on the TV as she settled on the couch. She decided to watch Die Hard. She was sick of all the Drama and Romance in the chick flicks. After Bobby she never got into a very serious relationship. She had went out with a few boys, she just never really felt a connection. She never got that far with anyone either. She could wait, she had all the time in the world.

She was out cold halfway through the movie.

_She was in a forest, the wind made spooky noises as it howled, the leaves blew around her feet. It was completely dark and she could barely see anything. Then she heard whispers from all around her, they were cursing her, blaming her for something. Then they came into view. She couldn't see their faces but she saw their silhouettes. There were dozens of them._

"_Kill her." One voice echoed, and the shadows moved closer. _

_Then there was a flash of bright light. When she opened her eyes, they were gone. But she found herself staring into a pair of blood red eyes and the outline of the man. Then he disappeared._

Rogue awoke right then confused, and disoriented. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. It started a few weeks ago and now they were becoming more frequent.

"Maybe I should see someone about this." She told herself. She glanced at the clock on the T.V.

3:45

"In the morning." She said laying back down.

"What's going on, Hank?" Storm asked.

"I just got off the phone with a few scientists from Worthington Labs." He answered worriedly.

"Worthington Labs? Why?" Logan asked, shocked.

"The cure is failing." Beast told him. "14 cured mutants have their powers completely restored, and dozens more are beginning to show signs that their powers are in fact returning…one of them is Magneto." Beast admitted.

"Oh god." Logan said, "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. The president is refusing to go public with this. He thinks that it will trigger all those anti-mutant rallies after they finally died down."

"So were just going to sit back and let all those mutants wake up one day to find that their powers are back?" Storm blurted out.

"Unfortunately for now…yes." Beast told them. "3-5 months before every cured mutant regains their powers."

"I gotta call Rogue." Logan said leaving the room with haste.

Rogue woke to her phone ringing.

"This had better be important." She warned the caller

"Hey Stripes, it's me." Logan said

"Logan don't you know that some people are trying to sleep?" she asked, even though it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Listen Marie, you need to come back to the mansion now!" he told her. "It's an emergency. I'll explain when you get here." Logan told her.

"Logan-" was all she got out before he hung up. "Right." She said before hopping out of bed to get dressed.

45 minutes later she got in her car and began the long drive back to the institute. When she was out of sight a young man in shades and dark clothes appeared from hiding. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Bishop." The man answered.

"Yeah, it's me." The man told Bishop, "Phase 1 is complete Anna Marie D'Ancanto is returning to the institute. She'll be completely restored in about 4 months." He told Bishop.

"What are you going to do now Jamie?" Bishop asked

"I'm going back to the year 1993 to find the mutant Remy LeBeau and bring him to this era. He is the final step." Jamie told Bishop.

"What if he doesn't come willingly?"

"Let's hope for his sake, that he does." Jamie said before hanging up.

Jamie pressed a button on his watch and disappeared.

HaHa chapter 2 is complete. So I'm adding a Terminator twist to my story.

Note the mysterious Jamie is a made up character. He is all mine!!!!

Review please.


	3. Back to the Future

Chapter 3 here we go…No I don't own xmen

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

(1993)

"O Gambit, you've done it again!" Gambit told himself pocketing his winnings as he exited the casino. "Now I can finally pay the rent."

"You're pretty good." A man told Gambit as he was leaving.

Gambit turned to see a hooded man with shades that covered his face. He was young, no older than 20. He stood perched against a building. The two just stared at each other in the empty street.

"Thanks kid, I was having a good night." Gambit told him as he continued to walk.

"Actually I was talking about those 3 assassins you almost killed."

Gambit stopped and slowly turned to face the young man.

"Hey they deserved it…you one of them?" He asked calmly.

"Ha," the man laughed, " I have more important things to worry about then stupid little clicks."

"Like what to wear to school?"

"No, the only thing I worry about is surviving."

"What do you have to survive from?"

"Same thing as you Gambit…the same people that abducted you because of your mutation."

"Allright kid who are you? What do you want with me?" Gambit asked grabbing his collar and hoisting him closer.

"The names Jamie, and I need you to come with me." Jamie told him.

"That's good kid, that's real good. What happens if I don't come with you?" Gambit asked.

"This." Jamie said as he stuck up his hand and a bright green sphere formed in his hand. It was the size of a basketball and Jamie released it at Gambit.

When the energy sphere hit Gambit, he flew across the street and crashed into a car. Gambit groaned as he got back on his feet.

"Wrong move kid." Gambit warned Jamie as he charged 3 cards and flung them at Jamie.

Jamie shot 2 spheres at the explosive cards and they canceled each other out. But the third card hit Jamie who was knocked down. Jamie released dozens of spheres at Gambit when he got back up. Gambit whipped out his staff and deflected them all.

Gambit jumped up and met his staff with the ground. Jamie jumped up in time missing the blast.

"That all you got kid?" Gambit asked Jamie.

"No." Jamie answered plainly as he brought his hands to face one another. A sphere 3 feet in diameter formed and shot toward Gambit.

"Oh shi-" Gambit mumbled as the sphere hit him and he fell unconscious.

Jamie walked over and dragged Gambit out of the street and into a back alley. He looked down on the limp Gambit. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He told Gambit. Jamie knelt down and activated his wrist watch. A few seconds later they both disappeared.

(Present Day)

Rogue walked into the mansion and tried to ignore all the eyes that were following her. She saw Logan and walked over.

"Hey Logan." She said as they embraced.  
"Hey Stripes, I missed you." He told her.

"I missed you too, so what's this all about?" She asked him

"I'll let Beast explain it to you." He sighed

'This can't be good.' She told herself.

They walked into the subbasement and headed for the medical lab, where Beast was at 24/7. Storm was there too.

"Marie, it's so good to see you." She told her as they hugged.

"Hey Storm, so what's going on?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but," she sighed, "I'm afraid that the cure for mutation, is only temporary. Every cured mutant is beginning to show signs of the x-gene again."

"I knew this was too good to last." Rogue sighed as she sat down, and buried her head in her hands.

"How long do I have?"

"3-6 months, I can give you a more accurate estimation later." Beast told her.

Rogue nodded

"I guess I should bring my stuff here then." She told them getting up to leave. Suddenly Nightcrawler resurfaced in the room.

"I had elf here pack for you." Logan told her.

"Thanks Kurt." She told him.

"Ja." He replied

Rogue left and headed back to her old dorm room. When she walked in she saw a girl there she had never seen before. She had on dark clothes, and she had short black hair, that was dyed purple on the ends. She appeared to be Japanese.

"Oh hi there." Rogue told her.  
"Hello, you must be Rogue." She told Rogue.

"That's me." Rogue replied settling on her bed.

"I'm Betsy Braddock but you can call me Psylocke." She told Rogue.

"Marie…but I go by Rogue." She told her shaking hands. "So what can you do?"

"I am a telekinetic, I'm also a little psychic." She said, "I can use my telekinesis to make these." She said as a purple dagger formed in her hand.

"I'm Rogue, and eventually I will be able to absorb peoples energy."

"Oh that's…nice." Psylocke told her

"Oh it is." Rogue answered.

Suddenly the door swung open and Rogue turned to see Angel in the doorway.

"Oh sorry," he said shyly, "I…ugh…Betsy and I-"

"Are studying, I'll catch you later Rogue." Psylocke answered for him as she left the room.

Rogue laughed to herself. Angel was so quiet, but he was very good looking. Psylocke was lucky. She opened her suitcase and began unpacking.

"Marie?' a man asked

Rogue turned to see Bobby in the doorway.

"Hey Bobby." She said coolly, as she slipped on one of her leather gloves.

"Marie what are you-"

"It's Rogue…again."

"Rogue what are you doing?"

"Being prepared." She answered as she slipped on her other glove. "See ya." She told him as she left her room leaving him in the dust.

Gambit moaned. He opened his eyes, it was bright out.

'how long have I been out?' he asked himself. He tried to stand but he was dizzy and disoriented. He was also sore in the chest from being hit by Jamie's spheres.

'stupid kid with the energy projection' he thought.

When he was all focused he walked into the street, he stopped immediately.

'this ain't right.' He said

He looked into the street and saw weird cars driving around, they were models that he had never seen before. People were talking into tiny little handheld phones, and the city looked so…different.

'this ain't N'awlins.' He told himself.

'something ain't right here.' He snuck past a newspaper stand and distracted the owner while he swiped a paper.

He looked at the heading.

_May 16, 2010_

He blinked in disbelief when he saw it.

"oh no no no no." he told himself loudly so that people stared at him.

"I gotta get out of here." He shouted as he ran away from all the people.

When he got to the outskirts of town, he found a old car and hotwired it and drove off.

As he drove he desperately tried to calm himself down.

"Relax Gambit, you're fine, just listen to some music, that'll calm you down."

He flipped on the radio

_So I put my hands up, playing my song,_

_Butterflies fly awayyyyy_

"NOOOOO." He screamed changing the station

_Rah Rah ah ah ah ah_

_Roma Roma mama_

_Ga Ga ooh la la_

_Want your bad Romance_

"AAAAHHHH what the hell is this." He shouted turning the radio off.

He drove in silence until he reached LeBeau Manner, Headquarters for the Thieves Guild. The place he swore never to go back to.

He pulled up and rung the doorbell. A few seconds later a little kid opened the door.

"Sorry I think I've got the wrong house." He said

"Who is it Louis?" a familiar voice asked.

"I don't know pa." the boy called to the person in the house.

"I told you we ain't interested in buying anything." His older brother Henri shouted as he reached the door.

"Henri?" Gambit asked in disbelief as he looked at his 45 year old brother.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

Gambit closed his eyes, and when he reopen them they had turned back to their original form, red on black.

"Remy?" His brother asked in disbelief.

Gambit nodded as his eyes disguised themselves again.

"Where have you been? Everyone thinks your dead."

"What? Why?" he asked shocked

"No one has seen or heard from you in over 20 years, Remy."

"But here's the catcher. It's been 20 years since you saw me, but it's been 5 years since I've seen you."

"Wait, what?" his brother asked confused.

"Yesterday it was the year 1993, I woke up today and it was 2010."

"So what you time traveled."

"I know it sounds crazy but I think I did, I mean I'm supposed to be 41, DO I LOOK 41 TO YOU!!!" he shouted louder than expected. "Sorry, in and out, in and out." He told himself as he breathed.

"Remy I have an idea." His brother said as he left the room.

"There's this place in New York, It's a school for mutants, and I'm guessing someone there can help you." He said handing Remy a brochure.

"Allright I'll check it out, see if they can figure out what happened."

"So you have no idea who did this?"

"Oh I know who did this. I just don't know HOW he did this." Remy said as he left the house.

"By Remy, good luck. Oh do you want me to call father?" he shouted to Remy who was in the car.

"No, we didn't exactly end on the best of terms." He replied driving off.

About a week later, Remy got to New York and found the Xavier Institute.

"I hope this Xavier guy can help me." He told himself as he walked to the entrance and pounded on the door.

A few moments later it opened, and Gambit was looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had emerald green eyes, long brown hair with a single white streak down the side. She had on a pair of gloves, and she had on dark clothes.

"Hi." She said in the softest, and sweetest voice.


	4. Second Chances

Chapter 4. No I do not own xmen, sadly. Please **review** people. It makes me very happy. So Gambit and Rogue finally meet, and Gambit is reunited with an old friend.

"Hello." Rogue told the handsome stranger on the other side of the door.

"Bor Jour. I was told that this place helped mutants.

"Well you've come to the right place Mr…"

"LeBeau, Remy LeBeau."

"Call me Rogue, Mr. LeBeau."

"Mr.? That hurt real deep chere. I ain't that old. I is only 24 years old…technically." He added.

"Technically?" she asked confused

"Long story." He told her.

"Okay follow me…Remy." She smiled at him

'This week just turned 100 times brighter.' He thought.

They walked through the halls of the mansion. He noticed a lot of people were staring at him. A lot of girls were staring at him.

"Allright, here we are." Rogue said knocking on Storm's office door.

"Come in." A female voice said on the other side of the door.

Rogue opened the door and Gambit walked in.

"I'll see you all later." Rogue said before leaving him in the room with a white haired lady, a blue furry man, and a scruffy looking man that he recognized instantly.

Unfortunately…so did Logan.

"YOU!!!" Logan roared as he grabbed Gambit by the coat and ran him into the wall.

"Oui. Long time no see, Wolvie. Good to see you still remember me."

"Logan let the nice man down." Storm calmly told Logan, "What's going on here?" she asked when Logan released Gambit.

"Ask him." He said pointing at Gambit.

"Hey, Gambit just as confused as you."

"I haven't seen you in almost 20 years. You barely have aged, and you don't have a healing factor. You should be at least 40 by now."

"Where you haven't seen me in 20 years, I haven't seen you in almost 2." Gambit explained, "Less than a week ago it was the year 1993."

"Are you saying you time traveled?" Storm asked Gambit.

" I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

"Is time travel even possible?" Storm asked Beast.

"It is theoretically possible, a true fascinating phenomenon. I would like to run some tests." Beast told Gambit.

"Gambit don't do tests." He told Beast considering the last time he was tested on was in the hands of William Stryker.

"This is insane." Storm told them.

"He's telling the truth." Logan told them, "His heartbeat isn't spiking in the slightest. So either he's mentally unstable and actually believes this has happened. Or it really did happen…both seem like logical explanations to me."

"Gambit ain't insane!" Gambit shouted.

"He's right." Beast said as he typed on his lap top. "Says in the US census of missing persons. Remy LeBeau was a mutant who disappeared in the 90's without a trace. He's been missing ever since." Beast told them showing them the article on Remy's disappearance.

"Allright, let's start from the beginning." Storm told Gambit.

"Okay. So this is how it happened…"

(15 minutes later)

"…and that's how it happened." Gambit said wrapping his story up.

"You got beat up by a kid?" Logan asked.

"The guy was good. He had green orbs that shot from his hands. Little ones and big ones. The big ones hurt…a lot."

"Energy projection," Beast piped in," and at a very accelerated rate, class 4 at least. And you didn't see his face?"

"No, he kept it hidden. Like he was hiding something from me. Something I wasn't supposed to see."

"For the time being Remy, you are most welcome to stay here until we figure all this out. I'm afraid the man who can help you won't be back for another 4 months." Storm told him.

"Thank you, I ain't got nowhere to go, so I'll stay."

"Follow me Gumbo, I'll have Rogue take you to your room." Logan told Gambit as they left Storm's office.

They walked to the rec room where Rogue was hanging with other students.

"Stripes. Looks like the Cajun's gonna be staying for a while. So when you got a minute can you get him an available room?" he asked.

"Sure, follow me." She told Gambit.

"After you…chere." He said as he followed closely behind her.

When they reached his room, Rogue sat down on the bed.

"So what's a swamprat like you doing in a place like this?"

"Like I said earlier, it's a long story."

"We've got time."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Remy I have seen people move bridges with their minds, I have seen every mutant in the world get a migrane at the same time. So, try me."

"Allright, but I warned you."

(15 minutes later)

"Wooww" Rogue let out

"Yep."

"You got beat up by a kid?"

"With stunning energy spheres."

"Hey that's your excuse. Wait, I've got an idea."

"What?" he asked her.

"Since you missed the last 17 years of history. How about I catch you up. I'll show you the good movies and music."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Come down in 30 minutes." She said as she exited the room.

"Bye." He said smiling at himself when she was out of sight.

He opened his suitcase and put his few belongings away. He removed his staff and trench coat. He smoothed his hair and left to go meet her early.

When he got there he leaped onto the couch beside her, causing her to jump slightly.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine."

He removed his deck of cards and began to play solitaire.

:"What's with the cards?" she asked.

He smiled and picked one up. She watched in amazement as a magenta glow appeared around the card. He gently flicked it up where it made a small popping noise. And the card remains fell onto them like snow.

"Imagine that on a much larger scale."

"So you make things explode?" she asked him.

"I can turn potential energy into kinetic energy by touching something. If an object has too much kinetic energy…boom."

She smirked.

"So what's your power?" he asked

"Long story."

"We got time."

"I had the power to absorb a persons energy, memories, and personalities by touching them. If I touched another mutant I absorbed their powers too. I wasn't able to control it. So when a 'cure' for mutation came out I took it because I wanted to touch people. Turns out the cure is only temporary so in a few months I'll be back."

"I'm sorry, it's terrible that you have to go through that."

"It's fine. I'm ready."

Suddenly their privacy was interrupted when 7 people showed up.

"Movie time." Jubilee hummed.

"Everyone this is Gambit. He's new here."

"Gambit this is Jubillle, Kitty, Colossus, Psylocke, Angel, and…Bobby." She said uneasily. She had been trying to avoid him since she got back, but he kept popping up.

"oh and that's Phalanx." Rogue said pointing to a girl who was already settled on a seat next to them.

"Hi there." Gambit told Phalanx.

"Sup." Phalanx replied." So what's the plan?"

"We watch Lord of the Rings, then Saw, and we end with notebook."

"I'll check out on that last one." Colossus told the group.

"Come on Peter." Kitty groaned as she grabbed his arm. "I need to cry on someone's shoulder."

"Fine, I'll do it for you. But if any of this gets out. There will be Hell to pay." He warned.

"And here we go." Jubilee said as she flicked on the T.V.

When Lord of the Rings ended, Gambit was amazed.

"Oh My God. That was amazing. It looked so real."

"The wonders of CGI." Shadowcat said.

"You know what's kinda scary?" Jubilee asked the group. They all shook their heads.

"How much Magneto looks like Gandalf."

Everyone agreed.

"Notebook." Kitty said excitedly as she put the DVD in.

"I'm out." Bobby said getting up and leaving.

_Allie: Why didn't you write me? I waited for you for 7 years and now it's too late._

_Noah: I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year._

_Allie: You wrote me?_

_Noah: Yes. It wasn't over. It still isn't over_

"Oh my Gawd." Rogue said in disbelief as she looked over at Colossus whose face was stained with tears.

"Shut up." He whimpered swiping them away.

"Not you too?" Psylocke told Angel who was shedding a few tears of his own.

"Please tell me your not." Rogue asked Gambit.

"I'm trying…real…hard." He choked out.

"Jeez." Rogue sighed as the movie continued.

When it was over everyone but Rogue and Gambit left.

"Come on just 1 more." Rogue told them

"Rogue, we've been watching for the past 8 hours. You know that I love you, but I also love my sleep. It's 3 in the morning and I'm going to bed." Kitty said leaving with the rest of them.

"Peace." Phalanx said even though she was wide awake.

"I'm up for 1 more." Gambit told her, " What's this Saw about?"

"Some crazy guy kidnaps people. Then he sticks a bunch of needles in them, and cuts them open."

"Do you mind if we watch something else." Gambit said uneasily, as he thought back to Stryker's labs, where scientists would cut him open while he was still awake.

"Sure." She said a little worried about why something like that would make Gambit uneasy.

They were halfway through V for Vendetta when Rogue noticed Gambit was asleep.

She looked him over and noticed that there was dozens of scars on his arms.

'Needle marks?' she thought as she lightly touched them.

'Who did this to you?' she thought as she saw what looked like a brand mark on his left bicep.

'Someone has to find out about this.' She said as she put a blanket on him. 'I'll tell Logan in the morning.' She told herself as she fell asleep on the couch opposite of him.

Chapter 4 is finished. Lots of Rogue/Remy. My OC Phalanx was introduced in this chapter. I have 5 more that will come in later in the story. I just did Phalanx because she will probably be a main character in this story. I recommend you go to my profile and read her profile because it will explain who she is and what she can do. Hope you enjoyed. Please review people.


	5. It's a beautiful morning

Here we go another chapter. Thank you everyone for your excellent reviews. Please keep it up and if you have any requests or suggestions, please, I am all ears. There are a few clarifications for this story…

Bobby isn't a bad guy. I have read tons of stories where he is a bastard to Rogue, but not in this one.

Shadowcat/Iceman never actually hooked up…she's with Colossus now.

Logan has the hots for Storm

Now let's get on with it.

Logan awoke at 7:00 AM to teach his students. He had them booked in the danger room. He decided that it would be a good idea to bring Gambit down, seeing as he was going to be staying at the mansion for God knows how long. So he headed off to Gambit's room to wake him up. He banged on the door. "Wake up call!" he shouted. There was no answer so he opened the door. Gambit was not inside. His suitcase and belongings were still there, so he was obviously somewhere in the mansion. He picked up his trench coat. Logan sniffed the coat and he got the same scent coming from the rec. room. So he walked down to wake him up. "Morning sunshine." He told Gambit when he saw him asleep on a couch. "5 more minutes." He pleaded as he buried his head under a pillow. "Now!" Logan ordered tossing him his coat and staff. "Stupid Logan, with the stupid training, with the stupid 7 o'clock getting up." Gambit muttered as he got up to follow Logan. Gambit entered the Danger room to find Jubilee, Iceman, Shadowcat, and Colossus all in matching leather uniforms. 'I could use me one of those.' He thought. "For those of you who don't yet know, this is Remy LeBeau. He goes by Gambit and he will be staying with us for awhile. Since he's a newcomer, like all newcomers, he must join me in the Danger room sessions. To be quite honest I have no idea how good this guy is and need to have him fight someone. Iceman I have just chosen you." Logan said motioning them into the large metal room. "After you." Gambit told Iceman. They walked in and stood on opposite sides of the room. Iceman formed a sheet of Ice around his body and Gambit twirled his staff around his fingers. There was a buzzer that indicated that they start. "Since your new here, I'm going to take it easy on-" Iceman was cut off when several small card projectiles hit him in the chest causing him to get knocked down. He quickly got to his feet and flung an iceball at Gambit. Gambit just deflected it with his staff. "Enough." Iceman said as his arms formed two giant ice daggers. He charged Gambit and begun flailing his arms at him. Gambit just dodged them and ducked behind Iceman. He forcefully punched through the layer of ice on Icemans back. "Oww…hey what the?" Iceman said startled when his skin glowed magenta and his ice melted off. Gambit finished him off by kicking out his legs with his staff. "I win." Gambit stated looking down at Iceman who was on the ground.  
"I know." Iceman said in defeat. "Better luck next time." Gambit said offering a hand.  
"Thanks." Iceman said as Gambit helped him back up. "Say, can you form little ice shards on your forearm?" Gambit asked pointing to his own forearm. "Like this?" Iceman asked as 3 little icicles formed on his arm.  
"yes. Now use them as projectiles and hit me." Gambit ordered backing up. Iceman grunted as the spikes went about 3 feet from him. "That all you got? Come on put your back into. Hit me!" Gambit shouted.  
Iceman focused and shot 3 more spikes that actually made it to Gambit. Only to be deflected by his staff. "Yes. Now are you up for round 2?"

5 minutes later Gambit exited the room with Iceman. "Now, let's look at the bright side of things. Yes, I may have beaten you again, but you lasted a whole 2 minutes instead of 20 seconds." "Oh, I feel loads better." Iceman said in pain. He limped out of the room to be confronted by Logan. "Seriously Iceboy? You got killed by HIM?" Logan asked in disbelieve, as he motioned towards Gambit. "Twice" Gambit added. "So I underestimated him. The guy is good. I'd bet he'd give you a run for your money." "Please, I could beat him in my sleep. Class dismissed." Logan said walking away. "Hold up Wolvie." Gambit told Logan. "I'll take you on." Logan stopped dead in his tracks. "Me? You want to fight me?" Logan asked in disbelief. "Oui." Gambit nodded. "Your funeral, Cajun." Logan said. "How about we up the stakes a little? Place a little bet?" "Fine. I win you got 3 months of hard core training with me. 7 days a week. 4-7…in the morning." Logan stated "Fine. If I win…you gots to wear a pink dress and heels over the course of 36 hours. Kitty here will be incharge of makeup." Gambit stated. "Kick his ass, please." Kitty begged. "Ladies first." Gambit said stepping out of the doorway. Logan growled and marched inside the room. Jubilee bolted up the stairs to the lounge, where several students where studying. "New guys fighting Wolverine." She told them. Soon dozens of students dropped what they were doing and ran to the danger room to watch. The tiny room was packed as students talked about the fight. "10 bucks on Remy." Iceman said. "Dude, you serious?" Phalanx asked as she sat on her forcefield in the air. "Wolverine's never lost. He'll turn Gambit into chop suey." "What's the wager?" Warren asked as he flew up and joined Phalanx on her forcefield platform. "Logan has Gambit doing 3 months hard core training or…Gambit has Logan wear a dress for 36 hours." Suddenly everyone began to cheer on Remy. Rogue watched quietly from the back. 'Come on Remy. You can do this.' She thought

Inside the danger room the two began to square off. Wolverine cracked his knuckles before his claws popped out. Gambit had his staff resting across his shoulders. There was a whirring noise and the room around them shifted into a construction site. There was a buzzer and immediately Wolverine pounced. Gambit leapt out of the way in the nick of time and Wolverine crashed into a vacant car. Gambit could hear the cheers coming from the outside of the room. "Looks like Gambit got the crowd on his side." Logan got back to his feet and charged Gambit. He attempted to slice up his staff with his claws but they just bounced right off. "Adamantium." Gambit told Wolverine. "I had a little upgrade since our last little encounter." "Enough." Wolverine said as he grabbed Gambit's collar and threw him towards a brick wall. Gambit landed on the wall harder than Wolverine had anticipated. Everyone watching flinched and gasped. "That's going to leave a mark." Phalanx stated. "My God…he's getting up." Colossus said in disbelieve. "He should be out cold." Beast said. "He must have energy production on a molecular lever…fascinating." "Gambit…dizzy…need asprin." He said shaking it off. "What?" he asked Wolverine who was staring at him with his jaw dropped. "My turn?" Gambit asked confused as he shot a dozen charged cards Wolverine's way. The impact knocked Wolverine into another car. "…and for the grand finale." Gambit said drawling two decks of cards. "52 pickup!!!" he shouted as the dozens of cards flew up and landed onto Wolverine. Gambit strolled over to Logan who was lying on the ground. "Game, set, and match." He said satisfied. "I lost?" Wolverine said in disbelief. "No! I never lose! God damn you!!!" he said pounding his fist into the ground. Gambit walked out of the room only to be hoisted up by all the students and carried off. He winked at Rogue on his way out. Minutes later Logan walked out fuming. Beast was waiting for him. "Logan I have two very important things to tell you. First I found something disturbing that pertains towards Gambit." "What, is he dangerous to be here?" Logan asked rubbing his aching head. "No. It appears that about 20 years ago he was abducted and experimented on by William Stryker." Beast told him. "What?" Logan asked in disbelief. "Yes he was held for 2 years prior to his escape." "I'll talk to him about it. I have a feeling that it isn't a coincidence that Jamie guy brought him here…oh and you said there was something else." "Oh yes, well after talking with the students, we have come to the decision that you will look best in pretty-pink-princess." Beast smiled removing the pink dress from his back. Logan growled as he grabbed the dress and walked off.

Okay…so this is basically just a set up chapter. Next chapter will be more filling and exciting. Gambit travels to Muir Island to talk with Xavier and relive the key moments of his past. Please review I would very much appreciate it.


	6. The truth revealed

Wolverine woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He slammed it off. He lied down on his bed. He really didn't want to show himself downstairs. For the past two days he had been forced to wear a dress around the school grounds. His reputation was now completely shattered.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone went off.

"Talk to me." He told the caller.

"Hey, it's me." Storm said.

"Hey, what's going on." He asked rising from his bed.

"I need you to meet me in the war room ASAP." She told him.

"On my way." He said hanging up.

He walked all the way to the subbasement to find both Storm and Beast waiting for him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he entered the room.

"I think it's time we take Gambit to Muir Island to speak with Xavier." Storm said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"William Stryker happened. Gambit was one of many mutants to be experimented on by him." Storm told him.

"How did you find this out?" Logan asked.

"Well Rogue came by here and told me that he had some kind of a brand on his arm. So I had Beast do some research. Stryker detained dozens of mutants for military purposes. He tried to dissect their powers and put them into a single host. This was Weapon XI or the Deadpool. This is what gets me the most, Weapon XI was killed by Weapon X who is you Logan." She told him.

"I vaguely remember that."

"Here's another side note…Deadpool's body was never found."

"So he's alive…I decapitated him though."

"Deadpool has the powers of many mutants in him. Caleb Taylor was also forced to work for Stryker. Caleb doesn't die. If Stryker found a way to put his immortality into Deadpool then that explains why they never found him."

"So we have a lunatic running around somewhere?"

"Theoretically speaking, yes, but that isn't why we brought you here." Beast told Logan.

"Why then?" he asked the two of them.

"I don't think we can wait another 3 months for Xavier to return. We need to bring Gambit to the professor." Storm told him.

"I'll go get him." He said leaving the room.

Logan walked up to the main floor. He saw Gambit with Rogue while they ate breakfast. He had his cards out.

"Remember the royal flush is the best hand you can get." He told Rogue as he skillfully shuffled the cards.

"This is all very confusing…why can't we just play go fish?" she asked.

"Cause we are adults." He told her.

"Game over." Logan said walking up to the two of them. "We're going on a trip." He told Gambit.

"Yes! Where are we going, Paris?" he asked excitedly.

"Muir Island, we leave in 5." He said walking off.

"I still think he's mad about the danger room session last week." Gambit told Rogue.

"Just a little." She said. "Well let me know when you get back."

"Yes, Chere" he said as he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. He then saluted farewell to her.

Gambit walked to the X-Jet and buckled himself in. For the next few hours Gambit did fancy tricks with his deck of cards.

"We're here." Logan told him as they landed on the island.

Beast, Storm, Logan, and Gambit all got out of the jet. They were then greeted by a woman.

"Hello, I am Dr. Moira McTaggert." She told Gambit in a thick Scottish accent.

"Remy LeBeau, call me Gambit." He said shaking her hand.

"Right this way." She said as they entered the facility.

"This is Forge, he designs and builds the machinery around here." She said pointing to a man in the corner. Forge was on the computer. He waved without taking his eyes off the computer.

"We'll proceed when you're ready Mr. LeBeau." Moira told Gambit.

"Let's do this." He said.

She motioned for him to lie down on a table. Which he did.

"Just relax, let your mind go." She told him. "Forge we are a go."

Suddenly there was a whirring noise above Gambit and everything went dark.

Gambit woke up on the ground of a dark creepy place. He stood up and looked around.

'okay this is weird' he thought. He turned around to see a bald man standing a few feet away from him.

"Hello Gambit." The man told him.

"Are you Ch-"

"Charles Xavier? Yes I am" Xavier answered for him.

"Where are we?"

"The astral plane. It is a dimension of the mind. I am trapped here. So this is how I am to communicate with others."

Gambit nodded. "So you can help me? Tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Yes. Come." Xavier said walking away. Suddenly the scenery changed. The cold dark room turned into a white room with a table in the center.

"Lie down." Xavier told him.

Gambit did. Xavier sat in a chair behind him. He placed his hands on the sides of Gambit's head. Suddenly memories flooded Xavier's mind.

"_Look, it's the freak." One boy yelled as he cornered a young Remy. His gang cornered Remy against a wall._

"_What do you want Ray? Remy asked the older boy._

"_I told you to never come here? Maybe that was to difficult for a stinking mutie like you" he hissed at Remy._

"_Look at his eyes." Another boy laughed pointing at his red on black eyes. Remy gritted his teeth and clenched his fist._

"_What you going to do? Run home to mommy, oh that's right…you ain't got one. You're so ugly your own mother abandoned you." Ray laughed._

"_Ahhh!" Remy shouted as he tackled Roy and began to punch his face._

"_Holy Shit." One boy said in disbelief as they looked at Remy._

"_Run." One boy said as he got on his bike and pedaled away. The rest of the boys followed as they fled the scene._

_ Remy looked down on his blood covered hands. He then realized his whole body was glowing magenta. He kneeled down in agony. A burning sensation filled his whole body. He then heard screaming. He looked up and saw passing cars turn the same color magenta before exploding. People began running everywhere in fear. After every car was destroyed the buildings in the distance glowed magenta and then exploded, sending rubble and debris flying every possible direction._

"_No! Stop it!" The 9 year old Remy told himself. He got up and ran. He ran as far as he could. He never looked behind him. He never saw the remains of the small town he had leveled in a matter of seconds._

Xavier gasped as the memory ended. He took a breath before another memory came to his mind.

_ Two men were fighting. One was Gambit, an 18 year old Gambit._

"_Give it up Henri." Gambit told his adoptive brother._

"_I ain't going to lose to you." Henri said as his staff clashed with Remy's._

_ The next time Henri waved his staff Remy caught it and flung Henri off it. Remy twirled both staffs in his hand before slamming them both into the ground._

"_Hey! No powers!" Henri said as he lay on the ground._

"_When did we agree on that? By the way I win." Gambit said helping his brother up._

"_How about 3 out of 5?"_

"_Nope, Its Bell's birthday and I'm going to surprise her."_

"_Getting ready for the big day. It's only 10 days away?"_

"_Dude, do not freak me out. I'm doing that on my own already."_

_ Remy drove to his apartment. He was walking in when he saw a car in the drive way when he saw a car there that wasn't Bella Donna's. He looked up at the bedroom window which was on. He slowly walked to the bedroom door, which was locked. He heard whispering on the other side._

"_You are such a naughty boy." Bella's voice said._

"_Anything for the birthday girl." A man's voice told her._

"_So when's your husband coming back."_

"_He isn't my husband yet. Don't worry we still have a while." _

_ Remy's eyes flashed in anger and he kicked the door down. Bella looked horrified as she saw her fiancée in the doorway._

"_Remy…it's not what you think." She said trying to cover up with the sheets._

"_I ain't stupid sweetheart, get out of my bed." He told the two of them._

"_Remy." She said as he walked out of the house. He was fuming. She betrayed him, the woman he had once loved, betrayed him. He caught her sleeping with another man in his own house. Remy stared at the strangers expensive car and without touching it, it glowed magenta and then exploded. Stray pieces may have hit Gambit, but they didn't hurt him._

'_Calm down, Remy.' A sweet soft voice told him. 'Don't do this.' She warned._

_ He took deep breaths to keep from charging everything in a10 mile radius._

_A half dressed Bella Donna raced out of the house. Her boy toy was behind her._

"_Dude, you totaled my car!" he shouted to Remy._

"_It won't be the only thing if you don't get out of my face." Remy warned._

"_So tough. Don't see what she sees in a guy like you, especially a mutie like you. She needed a real man's satisfaction."_

_ Remy grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air with ease. "Never tried charging human flesh before. Maybe now I should try." He said as the man began to glow magenta._

_Bella screamed in horror._

'_Stop Remy. You aren't a murderer.' The voice told him._

'_yes I am. I killed over 100 people 10 years ago.' He told the voice in his head_

'_That was an accident. Let him go.' _

_ Remy reluctantly pulled back the charge and let the man down._

"_Get out of here." He said as calmly as he could._

"_NOW!!" he shouted when they didn't move._

_ The next day, Remy walked into the Thieves guild chamber._

"_What the hell happened?" his father asked him._

"_Ask that assassin bitch." He told him._

"_This marriage was the only thing that would end this rivalry, and you ended it last night."_

"_She's cheating on me in my house. I'm sorry but I am not going to marry a girl like that just because you asked me to!" Remy yelled._

"_You stupid boy. The future of this guild was resting on your shoulder's and you let us all down."_

"_That's it I'm done." Remy said walking off._

"_You can't just leave Remy." His father told him._

"_Watch me." He said his back still turned._

"_Son." His father told him as he left._

"_I ain't your son Jean-luc. Not anymore."_

_ That day Remy left the only place he had ever called home._

Xavier watched the flashback wrap up. Dozens of flashes pop by. They included being kidnapped, William Stryker, Wolverine…and Rogue.

"You have had a disturbing past."

"Yes."

Xavier sighed. The only other person he had met with such a horrific past was Logan.

"You're an Omega mutant." Xavier told him.

"What does that mean?"

"you are class 4, possibly even class 5 at your full potential."

"I don't get that far. I won't let my self."

"I can help you learn to control it."

"I don't want to learn how. The last time I was at my full potential was when they first manifested. I ended up killing 93 people. Their blood is on my hands. I will never let it get that far again."

"You don't have to fear your powers."

"Just how many mutants have you met professor?" Gambit asked him.

"I've met my fair share. The Phoenix, Dark Spirit, Phalanx, Resurrecter, Rogue…Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" Gambit asked.

"Yes. It is believed that he was 'the first one'. He is capable of turning this world upside down."

"I thought he was only a myth."

"Oh he is real. He was defeated years ago by his daughter. But he will return and when he does it will change life as we know it."

Suddenly a thought came to Gambits mind. "World domination. Is that his end goal?" he asked Xavier.

Xavier nodded.

"The man who brought me here said he was a resistance fighter in the future. Said a war had broken out. Humans and Mutants fought the same thing. I think he was talking about Apocalypse. I don't think I was brought here by coincidence." He told Xavier.

"I think your right. Go now tell the X-Men what we have just learned. I will join you shortly."

"I thought they were still working on your clone."

"We cannot wait."

Suddenly there was a whirring noise and Gambit woke up on Muir Island.

"He's coming." Gambit said getting up.

"What?" Logan said confused.

"Apocalypse is coming. There is only one person who can help us."

"Who?"

"Jamie. We need to find the man who brought me here."


	7. New Days, New Faces

Hey Guys. Sorry for the wait. So this chapter is going to be the beginning of the end. This is where the action really picks up. Over the next 2-3 chapters I will be bringing in a bunch of characters from the comics, and cartoons. Please as always tell me what you think and review. I only got 1 review this past chapter…it made me sad. So please please please review. Now here we go…

Xavier removed the helmet that linked him to cerebro. Still nothing. He had been searching for Jamie for the past 3 weeks, and he still didn't have any leads. It was like he didn't even exist. Xavier wasn't one for losing his edge, but he was beginning to worry. This Jamie held the key to the future. He was the only one who had any idea what the X-men were up against. One thing Xavier did know was this; Gambit was sent here for a reason. He would find that reason, or die trying. Because whether he liked it or not a storm was coming, and the X-men were smack in the middle of it.

He wheeled out of cerebro and towards the main floor. It was 2:30 in the morning. The halls were silent, not a student was awake. Xavier decided to get some rest, something he had needed for quite a while. In the middle of his sleep, he had a vision. He saw a girl. She was 17 or 18, she had short blonde hair, and she was on fire. The ground beneath her had turned to molten lava, he could tell she was in pain. She was trying to stop it.

"Help me!!!" her voice called out.

Xavier awoke with a start. The poor girl's voice echoed in her head. He glanced at the clock…5:15. He positioned himself in his wheelchair. He sent a telepathic message to several team members. 'X-men, war room immediately.' He called.

In a matter of minutes Wolverine, Iceman, Kitty, Colossus, Phalanx, and Angel arrived.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here tonight." Xavier told the group.

"Actually, after all these years I just kinda go with it." Logan admitted.

"Good. A few moments ago I picked up a massive power manifestation. The girls name is Alison Crestmere. She is incredibly powerful, and extremely unstable. It is vital you rescue her before she hurts herself, or someone else."

"Allright team let's head out." Iceman said.

"Wait a moment. Be cautious, you aren't the only ones looking for her."

"What do you mean?" Phalanx asked.

"Pyro's tracking her. He's recruiting for the brotherhood. You must hurry." Xavier told her.

"Oh that little douche-bag." Phalanx told herself.

"Hannah, I know that he hurt and betrayed you, but I need to know you can focus on the objective, not personal revenge."

"I got it." Phalanx assured him.

"Excellent. Good luck."

Everyone started to head towards the X-Jet.

"Logan, wait a moment."

"Oh come on Chuck, do not make me baby-sit again."

"No. I actually have a separate assignment for you."

"Assignment?" Logan asked.

"The reason I called you here was because, a few days ago I picked unusual readings at Alkali Lake."

"What type of readings?" Logan asked curious.

"I'm not sure. It's mutant, sort of. It's rather complicated. These readings revolve around feelings of rage, aggression, and confusion. The same readings I picked up on you 5 years ago." Xavier told him.

"I'll look into it." Logan told him as he exited the room.

Meanwhile, Iceman and his team were closing in on the coordinates that Xavier had given them. Iceman landed the jet and they exited the plane.

"These are the coordinates, but I don't see anyone." Iceman told them.

"Uhh." Angel said pointing the opposite direction. Iceman looked over and saw a ring of fire surrounding a terrified girl.

"Just in time to." Phalanx said.

"Stay back. I got this. I'll distract Pyro, and you guys take Alison to safety." Iceman said as he got into his ice form. The group nodded as Iceman formed ice-tracks in the air and skated on them. In a matter of seconds he closed in on Pyro. He circled around, extinguishing the fire, and landed in between Pyro and Alison.

"Stay behind me." Iceman warned her. She nodded quickly.

"Well well well. If it isn't Bobby Drake. I got to admit, I always thought Hannah was the one to come after me. Figured she couldn't resist this."

"You're such a dickhead, save the talk. I'm just gonna kick your ass." Iceman said.

"Bring it Iceboy. I know all your tricks, you can't beat me." Pyro said as he generated to balls of fire in his hands.

"Watch me." Iceman said as Ice shards formed on his body and he released them at Pyro.

Pyro was knocked back but he quickly regained his footing.

"Nice trick. Who taught you that? Your mommy?"

"New guy actually. He's awesome. A word of advice, if you ever cross paths with him…run."

"I could take him. You X-babies are all the same…weak." Pyro laughed.

"Then what does that make you?" Iceman fired back.

"Enough games Drake. Step aside, this girl is coming with me."

"Not on my watch." He turned to Alison. "Run." Iceman told her. She nodded and ran off.

When Pyro tried to follow, Iceman knocked him back. Iceman quickly yanked off his backpack that generated the fire.

"Get out of here. If I see you again, I won't be so easy on you."

"You haven't seen the last of me, Drake." Pyro said. Suddenly A blur went by Pyro, and in a second they were gone.

Iceman returned to the jet to see Phalanx comforting the girl.

"Hi, you're Alison right?" Iceman asked.

She nodded.

"Alison, my name is Robert Drake. I'm a mutant too. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you."

"No one can help me. I caught my boyfriend with my best friend and…" she took a deep breath "…and lava started running down my body. I leveled his house to the ground. They died, painful and slow deaths."

"Trust me, I'm friends with a girl who can't touch anybody without killing them." He whispered in her ear. "I know a guy who brought down a skyscraper with his mind. You'll be fine. Just let us help you." He reasoned with Alison.

She hesitated before ultimately agreeing. "Allright, I don't have anywhere else to go. I just, I don't want to hurt anyone else." She told Bobby.

"You won't." he said offering his hand.

She took it and followed him onto the Jet.

He sat in the back with her. Phalanx was prepping the jet for take off.

"We are a go. Please keep all hands and arms inside the craft at all times, do not remove your seatbelts, thank you and have a nice day." She said over the speaker before they took off.

Angel sat next to her in the co-pilot seat.

"What do you think Pyro's up too?" he asked Phalanx.

"I can't say. I'm guessing he's taking the reins until Magneto returns, which could be anytime now."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he's got to learn sooner or later. If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned."

"How long till were back at the mansion?" Angel asked her.

"3 hours give or take. Considering we're going from New York to California, that's not bad." She said as they flew over Los Angeles.

* * *

Logan got off his bike. He eyed down the lake suspiciously. Last time he was here he was rescuing Jean. His heart skipped a beat. He would always love her. He would never forgive himself for killing her, although she wanted it.

He started eying the ground, he caught sight of a path of footprints. He quickly followed them deep into the forest. He saw parallel slashings on the trees. There were two of them. He ran his finger over the deep cuts. He made a fist and his own two outside claws came out. They were the exact same diameter of the slashes on the trees.

'What the hell?' he thought confused as his claws went back in his hand. He noticed the slashes were on all the trees around him.

'Now that's almost too obvious.' He thought. He heard a branch snap above him. He looked up and he saw a girl diving at him. She tackled him and before he knew it he was thrown against a tree trunk.

"Bitch!" he shouted as he stood back up. The girl in front of him was about 15 or 16. She had long black hair that fell over her face. She was in a red tanktop, black skinny jeans, and boots.

"Why are you following me?"

"It's what I do." Logan answered as his head wound healed.

"How'd you do that? Who are you?" she shouted.

"My name's Logan. I'm a mutant, I'm here to help you." He tried to reason.

"I don't by that. Stryker sent you after me, didn't he." She accused pointing her finger at Logan.

"Wait what? Stryker's dead."

"I would know if my one enemy was dead. I saw just last week." She said still not taking her eye off Logan.

"If you hate the guy so much, join the club. He messed me up to." Logan told her.

"Really? What could he have possibly done to you that was so bad?" she challenged.

Suddenly, the three adamantium claws in Logans right hand retracted. The girl looked at him shocked.

"You…you're Weapon X?" she asked in disbelief.

"Was, not anymore." He said as his claws popped back in. "You got a name?"

"Laura…Laura Kinney." She told him.

"Laura. What is a girl like you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"I'm running from Stryker." She told him.

"Stryker is dead. I saw him drown with my own eyes." He tried to explain to her.

"And I'm telling you he's alive. I think I would know if my creator was dead." She told him.

"What do you mean creator?"

"I'm a clone. I was created as a living weapon. There were 50 of us. He pitted us against one another and I came out on top. I'm the best at what I do." She told him.

"You're a clone, of who?" Logan asked.

She hesitated before two adamantium claws came out of her hand. Then another one came out of her foot.

"I'm a clone of the original Weapon X. I'm your clone."

(5 minutes later)

"I don't believe this" Logan stated to Laura.

"I know."

"Not to be offensive or anything, but you're a girl. I'm a guy last I checked."

"The original plan was to have a XY chromosome, but they couldn't get it to work. So my mother, Sarah Kinney, suggested they use a XX chromosome. And here I am. The 23rd clone of you. Call me x23."

Woohoo. I know there was no Romy in here. But there will be lots next chapter I promise. This was the start of everything. Yes Stryker's alive. So here's a spoiler: Wolverine, Gambit, X23, and our very own Deadpool will team up to take him down once and for all. 

The next chapter will introduce Mister Sinister. The most evil mutant ever (Next to Apocalypse…who is actually going to be the main villain in my story.) Please keep reading. Review please people, I'm in the dark if no one tells me how I'm doing.

One more thing. In a few chapters Rogue and Gambit will hookup, but first the team goes partying at a karaoke place. Tell me songs that you think certain x men should sing. That chapter is going to be amazing. Hope you all keep reading, Thanks!!! 


	8. How did I get dragged into this?

Hey everyone. Sorry I know it's been awhile since my last update. Schools done, America is out of the world cup….grrrr! And I've been working on another story. (If anyone likes the show Fringe go read it!). So anyway thanks for the reviews everyone.

So we recently found out that Pyro is recruiting new members for the brotherhood since the cure was useless. X23 is on a personal mission to kill William Stryker who is in fact alive. And Xavier is looking for Jamie, the mutant from the future. Xavier hopes to find him soon….before someone else does. 

P.S. I am having x23 look like Summer Glau from TSCC. Enjoy!

Now here we go…

Pyro marched into the Brotherhood Headquarters completely pissed off.

"Well that went well." Quicksilver said sarcastically. Quicksilver's power was that he could run…fast. He had pulled Pyro out of the situation with the X-Men.

"I know, I know. I wasn't expecting the x-men to show up…what gives. All their telepaths are dead." Pyro said in confusion, unaware of the fact that Professor Xavier was alive and kicking (figuratively speaking).

"Well John something went south, that's another recruit down. The list is rapidly growing thin." Quicksilver admitted.

"Whose next on the list anyway?" Pyro asked.

"Alex Summers."

"Summers? Any relation to Scott Summers?" Pyro asked Quicksilver.

"Yep. Brothers. Alex is 11 years younger. He's 21 and he's in North Carolina. We better get to him before the X-Gals get there."

"Allright Pietro we move at sundown. Where's your sister?"

"Downstairs waiting for you. Wanda is so in love with you."

"I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Magneto that I'm seeing his daughter." Pyro said staring at Pietro for advice.

"Hey man don't look at me. I haven't seen my old man in years.

"Thanks for nothing Pietro." Pyro said walking off the meet up with the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolverine threw another stack of logs on the fire pit to feed the fire as the sun went down. X23 just stared straight through the flickering flames.

"You know their going to be looking for me?" she asked Logan.

"I know but Laura you don't have to go through this on your own."

"You did."

"And look how I turned out."

X23 nodded in agreement.

"So how did you escape?" Logan asked in curiosity.

"There was a woman Sarah Kinney, she couldn't take what they did to me so she helped me get out. She was the closest family I ever had. I took her last name. And because of me she's a prisoner of Stryker's. He's trying to draw me in and capture me. I swear though, one of these days I'll find her-" she was cut off when she heard a branch snap in the distance. The sound of someone closing in on them. Both Logan and Laura immediately jumped up with their claws out and hunched over in an attack position.

"You hear that?" Laura asked as she sniffed the air.

"Oh crap." She cursed.

"What?" Logan asked just before a rain of bullets hit Logan.

"Dammit." Logan shouted as his skin healed itself.

In the distance someone was singing, "Oh I've got a name, and I've got a number, I'm coming after you, x23." The bounty hunter sang pulling out 2 swords from his utility belt.

"Oh little Laura, you've grown. And you've made a friend….Wolverine is that you?" he asked in a joking voice, "It's just a big family reunion."

Logan stared down the man in confusion. He was in a full body uniform that was red and black. His utility belt was full of weapons, gadgets, and gizmos. He was definitely a professional but he could not be taken seriously.

"Come here Wolvie." He said picking up Logan and hugging him.

"Help!" Logan called out feeling his personal space had definitely been violated. Laura just smirked.

Logan finally just took his right hand and drove his 3 claws into the mans chest.

"So not cool man." He said letting Logan down, "and to think we used to be friends…before you decapitated me."

"Deadpool?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"The one and only."

"Great, so you're talking again."

"Yep, just wait till I get my hands on Stryker. I'll talk him to death with my bad ass 'knock-knock' jokes. You want to hear some?"

"Then why are you working for him?" x23 asked Deadpool in disbelief.

"I'm not…am I?"

"You never met your employer did you?"

"Oops, this where I say sorry. Right?"

"Oh definitely." She said crossing her arms.

"Well time to go." He said beginning to march off. He didn't get far, seeing as Logan just grabbed him by the throat and hoist him against a tree.

"Enough. You ain't going anywhere til I get answers." Logan demanded.

"I watch Grey's Anatomy." Deadpool confessed.

"Err…say that again."

"Who says Grey's Anatomy is just for chicks. I mean so what if half the show is people having sex. There have been episodes with blood and gore….and lots of surgery." Deadpool said pulling out a knife. Logan hoist the knife away.

"You do not get to hold pointy things. Capiche."

"Understood Captain claws." Deadpool said saluting.

"Do you know where Stryker is?"

"Yes. HYDRA headquarters. I swear that's all I know."

"Good 'cause you're coming along."

"Woah woah woah. Step back, we're bringing the fight to **them**? That's suicide. We'd raise an alarm. We're not exactly the stealthiest group."

"But I know someone who is and he'd be happy to have a whack at Stryker."

* * *

Back at the mansion.

"Are you insane?" Gambit asked the three in disbelief. He saw Deadpool ponder at the question.

"You," Gambit said pointing at Deadpool, "Don't answer that."

"We need your help, he needs to be stopped now." X23 tried to reason with him.

"Why do you need my help? You guys are all like born killing machines."

"Securities had an upgrade. We need a pro, what do you say ol' buddy ol' pal?" Deadpool asked.

"What do I say? How about get the hell out of my face, that's what I say. Need I remind you that it was you and your little pussy cat friend that dragged me to Three Mile Island in the first place."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that once I kill Stryker I'll be coming after you!" Gambit warned.

"So you're coming." Logan asked.

"Yes, as long as this one keeps his head out of his ass." Gambit pointed to Deadpool. With that being said, Gambit grabbed his trench coat, staff, and a deck of cards. He followed the 3 musketeers to the x-jet.

As he walked through the subbasement he passed Rogue.

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised.

"I got a score to settle. I'll be back soon." He told her.

"Okay well be careful." She said.

"Please this is my first unofficial mission…what could possibly happen." Gambit said as he boarded the jet.

Outside of the institute, Jamie was watching as the x-jet took off.

"Dammit," he mumbled to himself as he hopped on his motorcycle to follow them. However what Jamie didn't know was that someone was also following him. And that someone had bad plans instore for Jamie.


End file.
